


So Close, Yet So Unknown

by stucky_imstuck



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Lol enough with the tags, M/M, Minor Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Minor Frank Zhang/Hazel Levesque, Minor Jason Grace/Piper McLean, No smut because I'm unable to write it lol, Will being a dork and Nico adoring it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stucky_imstuck/pseuds/stucky_imstuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey guys, it’s me, Will! So… This is my vlog about my life as a med student.” </p><p>--</p><p>Or, a Solangelo AU in which Will is a vlogger but mostly gushes about Nico in his videos.<br/>(as requested by flowerrpuppy on Tumblr, based on thesourwolfs's post)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Vlog

**Author's Note:**

> SO! A thousand years later, I was finally able to write the first chapter for this fic, and I'm so relieved!  
> My apologies in advance for any mistake, this was un-beta'd.  
> I hope you enjoy, thank you flowerrpuppy on Tumblr for requesting it and credits to thesourwolfs for the AU!

It had been a week since Will Solace had posted the first video on his Youtube channel.  
An entire week - a restless one, for sure. Sleepless nights filled with exhausting studying, constantly interrupted by curiosity. ("I’ll just check one more time. Maybe someone watched my video, or liked it, right?")  
Well, the last time he’d checked was barely ten minutes ago.  
Will admitted it - the video wasn’t anything spectacular, nothing that worthy of being seen. He basically babbled for a while, briefly presenting the channel and what its utility would be - something Lou Ellen had called vlogging. He was supposed to make sort of a video documentary whenever he felt like it, to talk about life as a Medicine student, and whatnot. As it was Lou Ellen’s idea, Will made her stand behind the camera and help with everything he needed. He should have known better; it ended up in unnecessary comments about his cute neighbor Nico (in whom Will definitely did not have a crush on) and constant hisses of, “Shut up!”  
Now, he'd just finished the last exam of the semester, and all of that adrenaline was crashing down. Will ran a hand through his golden hair as he left campus, sighing tiredly. With heavy steps, he made his way to the front gate.  
Will didn’t feel like waiting for a taxi to show up, so instead he just dialed Cecil’s number. On the third ring, he picked up.  
“What do you want?”  
Will scoffed. “Hello to you too, thank you very much. Could you maybe pick me up?”  
“It depends. Where are you?” Cecil sounded tired, but his tone wasn’t cold, despite the rather straightforward manners.  
“At the front gate. Where are you?”  
“Home, studying my brains out. Do you know I have to memorize a whole textbook for the exam? Remind me not to pick Law classes in another life.”  
“Uh, okay. Are you picking me up, or nah?” Will just wanted to go home and sleep.  
“Yeah. Give me a while and I’ll be there.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Yeah, whatever, you’re welcome.” And with that, Cecil hung up. Will stacked away his phone, and waited.  
After some minutes, he started to get seriously bored.  
So he pulled his phone out of his pocket, launched the Youtube app and checked the video again. 

—

Nico groaned as his back started to cramp. He was thoroughly starting to regret following Jason’s advice (more like, order) to stay home. For God’s sake, it was only a harmless cold. It’s not like he had his days counted. But he had run out of patience rather quickly to argue with Jason’s mother-hen attitude, so he just called it quits.  
He shifted on his bed, shoving a pillow behind his lower back to soothe the ache and propped himself straighter against the headboard. He still wasn’t comfortable, but after trying to rest in every single position you may think of, he’ll just take anything.  
Nico rubbed his eyes as he scrolled down the recommended section of Youtube, and came to a halt when a thumbnail with a slightly familiar face caught his eye. The video was titled “Will’s Vlog - Day 1”, and it totally wasn’t a coincidence. He clicked it, and when it finally loaded, his assumptions were confirmed; it was Will Solace, that neighbor from the second floor that always gave him that bright, charming smile and a greeting of “Good morning!” when they crossed paths on the rows of stairs of the building, that made Nico’s stomach fill with butterflies as if he was a kid with a crush.  
Before the video was even five seconds in, his doorbell rang. Nico sighed, closed the tabs and shut the screen of the laptop down. He threw some jeans and his black, skull patterned sweater on and dragged his feet to the entrance hall of the apartment.  
“Hey, dude. You feeling better?” Jason was on his doorstep when he opened the door, holding a pizza box on one hand, and adjusting the glasses on the bridge of his nose with the free one. Piper was behind him, looking stunning as always, in her quiet, modest way.  
“Yes.” It was a blatant lie. “Hi, Piper. Seriously, guys, you didn’t need to.”  
“Oh, c’mon, Nico.” Jason was insistent. Always.  
He huffed out a frustrated breath in response. “Fine.”  
Stepping aside, he let them in and closed the door. Piper went straight to the kitchen to get some napkins; Jason settled on the sofa and opened the pizza box. “Is pepperoni okay with you?”  
“Yeah. What are you doing here, anyway?”  
Piper answered this time as she sat down next to Jason and took a slice of pizza. “Oh, you know, a friend is sick and we decided to be decent human beings and bring him some food. Just normal stuff.”  
Nico gave her a small smile. She was wearing her hair in a pretty braid with a feather woven in between the strands. Nico loved Piper; she was much more than a pretty face, and she was far more comprehensive than Jason was sometimes.  
“Thanks, guys, for real. But I’m okay.”  
“Sure,” Jason mumbled while munching on his second slice. “If ‘okay’ means having a runny nose and allergies all day, then you’re more than okay, Nico.”  
Nico grunted.

—

Later, when Jason and Piper had already left (“Wear some socks and sleep for a while!”), Nico plopped onto his bed again and grabbed his laptop.  
He lifted the screen and clicked on the entry of his history that redirected him to Will Solace’s video once more.  
The video didn’t even load yet, but Nico’s hand acted before his mind could think. It was too late now; he wasn’t sure why he did it. He felt like hitting himself on the head.  
He was so screwed.

—

Will’s phone buzzed on his pocket. He fished it out, and looked at the lit screen. He had a new notification, and he downright gasped when he saw it.  
Someone had subscribed to his channel.


	2. A different video

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's been a while! I'm finally posting this after what feels like an eternity, and I wish I could have posted it sooner but life got in the way. Lots of work, a dislocated knee, you get the picture.  
> This is not much, but lately I've been with about zero creativity, so that's why. I decided to finish this to see if I could end this severe case of writer's block, lol. We'll see. I can't promise anything, and I'm sorry if I keep you waiting again, but let's hope I don't take too long with the next chapter.  
> Anyway, here's the second chapter for you guys :D enjoy!  
> PS: this was unbeta'd, so any errors/mistakes are all mine. If you find anything, tell me gently, yeah? XD

Will launched the app and waited for it to load. When it did, it showed that the user ghostking21 was the one who subscribed to his channel. Will felt a pang of excitement and giddiness hit him, and he giggled as he locked the screen.  
Still holding the phone in his hand, he reached for the keys to his apartment, thanked Cecil for the ride and unlocked his door. Will yanked the key of off the lock, shut the door and leaned against it from the inside, taking a deep breath. He went to Youtube again, and clicked on the username. Whoever ghostking21 was, they didn’t have any videos, only a profile image consisting of a black background with tiny dancing skeletons as a pattern. The channel didn’t have any header picture.  
“Okay,” he chuckled to himself.  
Will brought his hands to his face and rubbed it in disbelief, giggling again like a crazed teenager. His gaze averted randomly to the wall on his left, and he exclaimed, “I have to tell Lou Ellen!”  
Not even bothering to check the time, he opened the door and left his apartment, slamming it shut in a hurry. He flew down the stairs, almost tripping over an entire row, and got to the ground floor. Will ran to Lou Ellen’s apartment door and knocked on the door loudly and repeatedly.  
“It’s Will! Open!”  
“Hey! Stop banging on my door like a freak and wait a minute! God, Will!” Lou Ellen’s voice came from inside, noticeably annoyed.  
The door opened and Will was greeted with a glaring Lou Ellen, hair tossed up in a messy bun that was almost falling apart, thick, black rimmed glasses resting on the bridge on her nose and arms crossed in front of her chest.  
“What the hell do you want?” she snapped, although there was no real venom in her voice, just mild annoyance.  
Before Will could stammer an apology for showing up on her doorstep like a crazed man, he blurted out, “Someone subscribed to my channel.”  
At that, Lou Ellen’s face broke into an excited grin and she yanked Will in by the arm, making him laugh excitedly. Although she feigned annoyance, her tone was much brighter when she spoke now and there was an ecstatic smile on her lips.  
“I thought it was something urgently important, from the way you were so impatient!”  
“What, are you kidding? This is urgently important!”  
Lou Ellen chuckled. “I’m just messing around with you, idiot. Now let me see the profile.”  
“What profile?”  
“Um, what the fuck? Your subscriber’s profile?”  
Will literally face palmed. “Yeah, sorry. Got kinda confused there.”  
Lou Ellen rolled her eyes. She did that a lot. “You’re dumb. Now give me your phone before I have to steal it.”  
“Yes, ma’am.” Will held out his hand, giving her his phone, and she took it harshly as she mock-glared at him. Will gave her a close-mouthed smile, cocking his head to the side.  
“You’re literally five years old,” Lou Ellen mumbled. “Whoa. Is it me or this guy is a bit creepy? I’m seeing a pattern here, with the dancing skeletons and the username. Who the hell calls himself ghostking21?”  
“First, you don’t know if it’s a “him”, so shh. And don’t judge. I wouldn’t if I were you, I mean, for someone who has an unhealthy obsession with that flame emoji… Maybe they like skeletons. And death. Whatever.” Will remarked with a grin, raising his eyebrows.  
“Hey! I am not obsessed. It’s just my favorite one. Second, you’re actually right. Maybe it’s a she. Maybe it’s a they.”  
“Toilet lid, Lou Ellen. You have a toilet lid with that emoji as a pattern. So don’t shit me, yeah?” Will barked out a laugh.  
What followed was a very annoyed and creative string of curses that made Will laugh even harder.

—

Nico closed his door as he left the apartment, and he ran a hand through his messy, jet black hair. He stepped down the stairs, head hanging and gaze directed at his feet.  
Just as he was about to go down the last row of stairs, he barely had time to register a voice yelling “Bye!” in a cheerful tone and the sound of a door closing before he slammed into something, or someone. He hurriedly stepped back, feeling awkward, as he looked up to see who he’d run into. He felt embarrassment and maybe something more, as his cheeks heated up.  
Will Solace stood in front of him, blue eyes slightly widened. His golden hair was tousled in a stylish, conscious way.  
“Sorry!” they both said at the same time, voices echoing within the white walls of the corridor.  
Will smiled, and the sight alone made Nico’s knees feel weak. He allowed himself to give Will a small smile.  
Stop being such a living cliché, he mentally chided himself. When had he turned into such a sap?  
“Yeah, um, sorry about that. I wasn’t looking.” Will stuttered. He looked a little uncomfortable, and Nico internally cringed at himself. He was used to have that effect on people.  
“Uh, it’s okay. I wasn’t looking either.” Nico brought his palm to the nape of his neck, rubbing it in a gesture of nervousness.  
They stood like that for some moments, looking shyly at each other, until it became awkward.  
Nico cleared his throat, looking away embarrassedly. “I should get going. I have some, uh, books to borrow from the library.”  
“Y-yeah, me too, I better go home. It was… Nice to see you, Nico.”  
“Nice to see you too.”  
Nico walked down the remaining row of stairs and looked back up, just to find Will stopped dead in his tracks, looking back at him. He seemed to be wanting to say something else for a fraction of a second, but then shook his head discreetly, snuck a hand into on pocket of his jeans and waved a goodbye with a shy smile.

—

“What, and you just left?” Cecil questioned, disbelief evident on his face.  
“Yes, of course, what did you want me to say? Oh, hello, Nico, you look hot, let’s go on a date?”  
“You know, Will, for someone who’s joking, that was pretty spot-on.”  
Will narrowed his eyes and glared at him. Cecil raised his hands in a surrender motion.  
“Okay, maybe forget the “you look hot” part. But you should totally ask him out, dude. Besides, the guy’s pretty unpredictable. Hell, he’ll probably say yes. And then you can finally stop giving him those longing looks when he passes by.”  
“Shut the fuck up. I’ll think about it.”  
“Please do. Now get your pining ass out of here. I’m trying to become a lawyer, in case you haven’t noticed yet.” Cecil waved him off.  
“Anemic loser.” Will grabbed his phone from Cecil’s desk and left, closing the door with a bang.  
Cecil frowned. “Who the hell says ‘anemic loser’ as an insult?”

—

Will went home, grabbed his camera and set it up on the tripod. Then, he turned it on and pressed record. Taking some steps back so he was in the middle of the frame, he looked at the lens and smiled, raising his hand in a friendly wave.  
“Hey guys! It’s me, Will. Today I’m going to talk to you about someone who’s been running through my mind all day. I won’t say their name, but…”

—

Nico was about to take a bite of his sandwich when his phone went off. He grabbed it and looked at the screen: it was a Youtube notification. 

“willsolace just posted a video: “Will’s Vlog - Day 2”

He sled his finger over it and his phone unlocked, launching Youtube. The video loaded for some seconds, and then he was greeted with Will’s adorable, smiley face. Nico couldn’t help feeling a little annoyed. Will seemed to be radiant and shining with joy all the time Nico saw him. Nico would find it endearing (which he secretly did, though he’d never admit it) if it wasn’t something so different from him. The guy had a sunny vibe coming off of him, the exact opposite of his dark and brooding demeanor.  
Will greeted his viewers cheerfully and proceeded to explain the subject of his new upload.  
As Will spoke further, Nico felt something twist in his chest and, suddenly, although he kept on watching, he didn’t feel like knowing more about what Will was saying anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it for now! I hope you enjoyed it, thank you so much for reading and stick around for the third chapter! x

**Author's Note:**

> What will happen next? Gotta wait for the next chapter! :D Thank you so much for reading, see you next time! x


End file.
